


Paris: City of Heros

by dasniper4145, Gabberwocky, Kieranthia0102, sammyo3w



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasniper4145/pseuds/dasniper4145, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieranthia0102/pseuds/Kieranthia0102, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyo3w/pseuds/sammyo3w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An RP turned story with our own Miracusonas in Paris. </p><p>(Title may change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris: City of Heros

"Ms. Mary, who do you keep talking to?" Zita asked.

 

"Just a good friend of mine - his name is Aaron,” Ms. Mary responded, looking wistful. The gang looked at each other. Everyone had noticed that the way she spoke to him implied more than that - it seemed more likely that Ms. Mary and this ‘Aaron’ person had been lifelong companions or an old married couple rather than simple friendship.

 

"Just a friend?"

 

"Well, I guess we could be considered best friends. Why do you ask?" Mary said, completely oblivious.

 

Completely out of the blue, Jules pointed out, "Teacher, you're blushing.” Zita nodded in agreement, as did the rest of the class.

 

"W- Well, I mean, He is just a very good friend,” Ms. Mary stuttered - it would be difficult to explain to her students the actual relationship she shared with Aaron.

 

Zita leaned against the console, looking doubtful. "Ok, teach, if you say so..." She said, allowing some sass to seep into her tone.

 

Ms. Mary coughed. "Anyways class," she said, quick to change the subject. Flustered, her Russian accent had thickened, and while Jun understood English, he still had trouble deciphering the words. He shot a desperate look at Zita.

 

Zita scribbled into a scrap of paper, and chucked it over at Jun. _She said, ’Don’t forget about tonight’s dance, hosted by the school. I hear there is gonna be a live DJ and everything!’_ _\- Z_

 

 _I wrote that_ word for word _, Jun. You owe me. - Z_

 

Jun rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, but mouthed thanks to her anyway - just as Ms. Mary dismissed the class for the day. Zita stuck her tongue out at Jun. Out loud, she said, "Awesome! Jun, you're coming with me, right?"

 

"Sure," he agreed. He had no plans, anyway.

"Great! Jules, you and James are going together, right?" Zita said, leaning back on the back legs of her chair and ignoring Jun’s noises of disapproval.

 

Jules nodded, but it was Zyanya who spoke first. "Only Jules and James. I won't be going." She said tersely, an unreadable expression plastered on her face.

 

"Why not, Zyanya?"

 

The other teen made a face. "No date - anyway, I'm not one to dance."

 

"Aw, Zyanya. You should come.” Zita said, leaning on her desk. “It’ll be fun!”

 

"You should definitely go!" The gang nearly jumped when Ms. Mary spoke up. Jun had honestly thought she’d already left the classroom.

 

Taking it in stride, Zyanya pouted. "Maybe. But only if you got me a date. And good luck with that cause most of the boys here aren't that friendly with me."

 

"Come on, Zyanya! Come with us, as friends," Zita cajoled.

 

"I'll just bore you guys. I would probably just sit and watch while all of you have fun. No, I'd rather not be that person and not come."

 

"Zyanya!"

 

“Wouldn’t be the same without you, Zyanya,”

 

Ms. Mary’s eyes lit up. “What if… will you come along if I bring Aaron?"

 

(Unheard by all except Mary, Aaron spluttered. “ _Wait, what?!”_ )

 

Zita cheered - "Yes! Bring him, teach!" - and a thoughtful look crossed Zyanya’s face. "Uhm... I might go. Need to get a dress though, cause I have none."

 

Ms. Mary beamed, even as she shushed Aaron with a separate thought-speak. "Oh don't worry about that dear, I can find you one easy."

 

Jules groaned, slapping her forehead. "You're not the only one Zyanya, I don't have any either! You reminded me.”

 

"Me either. Hey, maybe we can all go together!" Zita said.

 

Ms. Mary was delighted. " _Girls_ , we are going shopping!"

 

"Sounds good to me," Jules said, starting to get excited.

 

"Uh I said I might go, not that I was going…”

 

Ms. Mary tsked, placing two delicate hands on Zyanya’s shoulders. "Too late, you’re coming with us, Madame!" The rest of the group chorused their agreement. "You are, at the very least, going to get a new dress out of this."

 

"B-but!" Zyanya stammered. "I'm not going, besides I hate dresses! They don't suit me at all."

 

"Zyanya, please! You'll have fun, come on!"

 

"Well, how about a suit?"

 

"Does the dress code even permit that? Last I knew it had to be a dress for the girls" Jules asked.

 

"If the principal has a problem with it, he can take it up with me. Besides, he owes me some favors." Mary answered cryptically.

 

"What kinds of favors?" Zita asked.

 

"Now, come on, let's go. I know the perfect little place." Mary said, quickly changing the subject.

 

"Hey, where did Zyanya go?" Jules asked looking around the room

 

"I didn't see!" Zita exclaimed.

 

"Well, where did she go?" Mary whispers to Aaron.

 

"Oh no, I'm not telling," He replied, "It's what you get for trying to get me to go out"

 

"Who are you talking to, teach?" Zita inquired, catching her teacher’s mutter.

 

"Hmmm? Oh just thinking out loud what dress would look best."

 

The girl looked skeptical, but let it slide.

 

"Ok, so we need to find her." Mary says. Meanwhile, elsewhere, a figure in a trench coat watches as their trap unfolds…

 

Piisces squirmed incessantly in Zita's pocket. "You need to transform!" He whispered.

 

"What's wrong, Zita? You suddenly went pale."

 

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Zita ran off, finding the nearest empty room. "Piisces, fins on!"

 

"What the hell was that?" Jules asked incredulously.

 

"I don't know but you need to find somewhere to transform. There's something eerie in the air."

Kuuvo said popping his head from Jules' bag

 

Ichthyus ran from rooftop to rooftop. "What am I looking for, Piisces?"

 

"Jules!" James shouted entering the classroom.

 

"I know, we need to transform. C'mon, let's hurry." She grabbed him by the wrist as they both looked for a secluded area.

 

"Kuuvo, let's fly!"

A giant sign in the sky materializes. In  large red letters it say "fight me"

It hovers over an old abandoned warehouse.


End file.
